garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Big City
"Everyone prepare to roll out in a couple of hours! We're '' heading back to Big City''." --General Robertson, informing everyone about his plan.needed. Big City is another major American city encountered by the survivor(s) throughout the main series. It's another fictional location based off the map gm_bigcity ''along with various other verions including ''gm bigcity night, pk_bigcity and ''zmod_bigcity _alpha ''which is a more destroyed version of Big City itself. Pre-Apocalypse Just like Evo City, Big City was a prominent city in the United States, housing thousands of residents and possibly a dozen or so businesses due to it's large size. It also seemed to be one of the many cities the U.S military had setup evacuations in at the time of the outbreak but of course they had failed over time. The city is also seen in a spin-off series by YouTuber Willie Iam's, but with more detailed setup. Post-Apocalypse Big City was the first major setting of the zombie series itself. It is first seen in Season 1 Episode 1, by David Hawkings after he had escaped the failed evacuation of Chicago. The city is filled with abandoned vehicles, mainly on the highway. This is likely due to the large amount of people attempting to escape the city, however, this only lead to people becoming trapped in their cars while zombies slowly overtook the highway. While scavenging the city, David meets Rob, and the two fight off a large horde before escaping. During Season 4 Episode 3 the city makes an appearance once again, this time Johnathan, at that time known as Dan, makes his way into a small part of the city for supplies. However he is not alone as he soon runs into a group of who seem to be SWAT members, on a clean and sweep mission. Johnathan witnesses them almost become overrun by infected, however, the team manages to fight them off. Johnathan, after approaching them, is accused of being a part of the Umbrella Corporation. Johnathan, takes the opportunity to escape when the team is attacked by some mutated forms of infected, and is forced to shoot the surviving SWAT. Battle of Big City ''Main Article: ''Battle of Big City The city is not seen for the rest of season 4 but it re-appears in Season 5 Episode 8 during The Battle of Big City. This is another major event that happens in Big City as it is one of the main fighting grounds for the Combine and U.S Army. The city is badly damaged at this point with debris and broken buildings around the place. This is also the place where the real Breen shows up to oversee the battle as well. Layout Big City is connected mainly via a highway overpass which runs between the two districts of the city, the industrial zone and the downtown area. The industrial zone is mainly populated by warehouses and factories. In the far corner of the industrial zone is a sewage treatment plant. The plant itself is surrounded by a pool of sewage waste. It consists of four large septic tanks attached to a central complex, with a bridge leading back to the road. Separating the industrial zone from the downtown area if a canal system, with various bridges, including the overpass, leading over it. The downtown area is mainly populated by skyscrapers, apartments, and various other highrises. It includes a main square which was some sort of plaza or park. Also in the center of the city are the tallest buildings in Big City, two large towers standing next to each other. On the outskirts of the downtown area, a fairly large landfill can be found. Current Status The current status of Big City is unknown, as it is not seen to any capacity after Episode 8 of Season 5, nor has it's status been mentioned. It is possible that the military established the city as a safezone, similar to Evo City, or they moved on from the area, leaving the city to the Infected. Regardless, the city is under the control of the military to some capacity after their victory over the Combine.Category:Locations Category:Cities